


The Smell of American Patriotism

by mapledrink



Category: lfsdkfsdlkfdlsfkdkfslsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledrink/pseuds/mapledrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irish Eyes are smiling~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more intended to be a political comedy, really.

It was an off-day at the White House-- President Ronald Reagan adjusted his sweat pants as he stepped back into the refreshment room of his prestigious office-- you know its gonna be a good story.

Brian Mulroney, 18th prime minister of Canada, sitting in the adjacent guests room as he smiled abashedly. There Reagan gave him a wink of encouragement.

 

"No american eagle Jockey's?" Asked Mulroney.

"Well... ~ " Reagan wiped off his forehead sweat, furrowing his sardonic brows at the inquiry. "There's a time to show patriotism and a time to work your butt off."

Brian Mulroney gave a nod in seemingly mutual agreement and then asked that one simple question.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Ron?"

 

\---

 

"Hoohooh.. Huff.. Sprained my knee on that last step..!" Reagan took off the towel and put an arm over Brian's shoulder, a reassuring pat on the back. The prime minister saw this as his chance. Before the president could call secret service to help, he thought hell, a friend in need is a friend indeed. 

"Let me help ya there, Ronnie!" He hoisted Reagan from one side, the President's under arm pit resting onto Brian's broad shoulders as the prime minister could soon smell the sweat off the old man's back... The smell of patriotism.

"Heheh Oh,... Nancy'll be smokin' mad!"

 

"Hey, you were gonna call somebody! us Irish brothers gotta look after each other!" 

"Well, alright Bry. Help me to my bedroom, will you?"

 

\---

To Ronald's room, 

Brian supported Ron's back all the way to his bedroom, seeing the iconic white stars compassing the same red and blue background of all-around America

it was Brian Mulroney's dream room. He could almost hear the Queen Encore in his ears like a pre-recorded elvis tour tape that they gave out to people at Grace Land. "God, Ronnie, Its beautiful... "

Reagan chuckled, hardly keeping the chuckles in "you're a weird man, Brian. I can see why they wave american flags when your back in the capital of Kansas."

Brian didn't wanna correct Ronnie on that mistake. He knew better.

"Hey uh, Ron you want me to do anything else for ya?"

 

"Yeah, be an irish pal and pick up my slippers from underneath that bed there.. "

And Brian Mulroney got on the floor for the prez and did just that.

He then heard a 'shwwwoop' of a clothing item falling to the floor, that was until he look and turned behind himself soon after he grabbed those Popeye slippers right off the wooded-floor like Ronnie told him too. He turned around only to see. ... . America's best asset. 

 

Brian blustered instantly. Mostly in foolish disbelief. The Canadian prime minister held his composure.

"Your uh... drawstring in a rut, ronnie?"

The American President was indifferent to it all. Well, it would have been odd if it weren't for the fact Brian knew how Ron was.

"Well.... Yes!" Reagan scratched his head. "God sorry you had to see me like this Brian, old pal. such a LBJ type screw up. Damn Democraps. but we're mature men, right?"

Brian coughed.  
Couldn't help but notice the eagle-encompassing boxers that Ronnie wasn't wearing, sweatpants around his ankles n' all. Brian coughed to break the silence and spoke rhythmically in that deep rumble of a voice of his; 

"Hey, Ronn-o, can't get enough of your love for America, baby!"


	2. Third Wheels and Shamrock shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry dad

What would have been plain awkward silence was filled with laughter and political jokes. The two world powers of north america stared back at each other ashamedly. 

Ronnie broke the ice:

"Heheh ... Like what you see?" 

"God, Ron.. " Brian looked away embarassed.

Alright, alright. So for a dick as old as Ron's, sure didn't look THAT bad.

"Better head than red!" Ronnie said in a gracious Commie Joke. Brian still looked on agape.

 

Ronnie may be dim, but he sure wasn't harsh. "Well... Listen, Brian.. Sorry I even asked. I'll take you McDonalds for a shamrock shake. God, even Gorbie wouldn't be as surprised."

"No, ronnie its alright. I'll do it! 'll do it!" Brian swallowed his pride. It was better than reading him "readers digest", anyway.

Ronnie turned and dropped himself on the bed's edge, patting his lap as Brian shuffled over. 

"Oh Brian, you were always my favorite..." Reagan smiles and pets his chin "Second favorite anyhow... c'mere"

 

It took awhile for the Prime Minister of Canada to register that in his mind until..

"Goddammit, Ron! Third-wheeling again?!"


End file.
